Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Reunion Saga is the fourth saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Planet Earth Saga and before the Fulfillment Saga. This saga chronicles the aftermath of the previous saga, wherein Guva comes to Earth to challenge his once loyal Saiyan soldier Ledas. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Planet Earth Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Island In The Sun by Weezer. Specials Reunion Saga has one special, Our Brotherhood. This special shows how Guva became governor of 92. Complete Dialogue I don't remember where the name for this story came from. I think it was always The Forgotten, in my head. I can't see it as anything else. -KidVegeta 'Tell Me Governor...' Guva: So, I leave my post for one day, and this is how you repay me? I, your governor, let each and every one of you animals live in peace on my planet. I alone saved you from certain annihilation. And this… is the thanks I get? All my soldiers dead and my city in shambles!? Kindler: You know kid, you really look like a Gary. Has anyone ever told you that? Kindler: Hey, Dewberry! What do you think? Doesn’t he look like a Gary? Dewberry: The kid? Naw way, man. That little alien looks just like this guy Trey I knew in high school… we would always- Cardinal: Enough. Is there any update on our situation? Dewberry: Naw, Mr. Cardinal. It’s still gone. It was the same an hour ago. Cardinal: Perhaps this is only a prolonging of the inevitable. Kindler, how are our supplies? Kindler: Boss, we’ve got enough for another month or so, but with Earth being gone and all… I don’t think it much matters either way. Cardinal: Be that as it may, we’ve only been up here for 14 hours. And- Kindler: And you think the Earth is gonna come back? No offense sir, but that don’t make sense. Cardinal: Perhaps. Can we do naught but trust to hope? What are the other alternatives? Kindler: None, sir. But I’m always right. We’re dead out here. And there’s not a thing I can do about it. Ryori: Le-Ledas? W-where are we? Cardinal: Ah, awakened at last! I had thought my concoction of M99 was too strong for both of you. Ledas: Who are you? What did you do to me? Cardinal: My name is Cardinal. I am many things. But in this instance, I am only here to deal with you. Ledas: With me? Cardinal: You’re the alien. The menace to my society. It was my duty to remove you before something… catastrophic occurred. As it were, something catastrophic occurred anyway. Dewberry: Mr. Cardinal!! Look! It’s back! Cardinal: What?! How? Did this just happen? Dewberry: Uh yeah. Cardinal: Very well, Dewberry. Set us a course back home. Dewberry: Uh… Mr. Cardinal. That’s not all. There’s another ship comin’ right at us! Uhhmm… they’ve docked wit’ us. Cardinal: Mr. Kindler, would you kindly take our passengers into the other room? Dewberry, open the hatch. Welcome our new guest for me. 'The Cruelest Of Atrocities' A LATCH OPENS; THE CAMERA COMES AROUND THE CORNER FROM THE OUTSIDE INTO CARDINAL’S SHIP; IT FOLLOWS GUVA, WHO IS IN HIS ARMOR DOWN A LONG HALLWAY TO THE DOOR> Dewberry: Oh, hey. Dewberry: So uh… whatcha doin’ here, man? Are ya lost? Guva: Do you even know who I am? Dewberry: Oh yeah totally man. You’re one of those space aliens. Guva: Space… aliens…? Dewberry: Oh yeah. Guva: … Dewberry: Why’d you come to visit me? Guva: I am looking for a planet called Earth. My directions seemed to be faulty; it’s not where I thought it was. You wouldn’t happen to know of its location, would you? Dewberry: Ohhh I get it. You’re going to Earth to harvest some of us up for experiments. Guva: I-I’m what? Dewberry: I saw it on Syfy, what yar gonna do with us. It’s cool man, I won’t tell anybody. I’m on your side! Guva: You must be one of the intellectuals of your race. But Earth. Do you know of its location? Or am I wasting my time? Dewberry: See that one out there? That’s Earth. Guva: Ahhhh… at last. Dewberry: How many are ya takin’? Guva: What? Dewberry: How many are ya gonna take for your ‘speriments? Guva: Only one. Cardinal: It all went smoothly? Dewberry: Oh yeah. The alien guy didn’t wan’ anything. Cardinal: Good, good. We will head back to Earth then, ourselves. I do not know how it came back… but perhaps those questions are best left unanswered. Kindler: But sir, what about these two? What will we do with them? Cardinal: When we land, Kindler, when we land. Cardinal: So nice to be back. Kindler: Mr. Cardinal… now what will we do with them? Cardinal: Dispose of them, Kindler. Kindler: Kill them?! They’re just children, sir. Cardinal: Children who have seen too much. I cannot afford them to mention any of it. Kindler: But si- Vegeta: Who are you? Unknown: A Saiyan? It seems Lord Cooler wasn’t lying when he said the some of the rats had escaped that sinking ship. Vegeta: Saiyan? How do you know who I am? Guva: I’ve seen that hair before. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to enjoy the relaxing scenery of such a temperate planet. THEY DETONATE AROUND, ON THE COUNTRYSIDE; SMOKE WEAKLY POURS OUT FROM EACH OF THE BLAST’S HOLES; VEGETA STANDS WITH HIS FACE TOWARD GUVA, ARMS CROSSED; HE IS NOT IMPRESSED> Vegeta: Done playing around, old man? Guva: You asked my name before? I am Senior Governor Guva, caretaker of Planet Cooler 92 and a second tier advisor to the aforementioned Lord Cooler. I am here, tracking down a rogue soldier; a deserter of my installation. He is a Saiyan, much like you. Vegeta: You’ve got the wrong race governor. We Saiyans never run from a fight. Guva: I doubt you could generalize your entire species like that. But this is all hearsay; I have not come many long days and searched to argue with your arrogance. You are not the one I wish to fight. Vegeta: Hmph. I wouldn’t waste my energy on you. Guva: Oh, naturally. You can’t actually run from a fight if you never do fight after all. Vegeta: Do what you want. But there aren’t any Saiyans here who are running from a weakling like you. Guva: The Saiyan I’m searching for is just a child… or something like that. I’m not quite sure, actually. Vegeta: Oh yeah? What’s his name? Guva: Maybe you do know him. The little bastard went by Ledas. Would you happen to know him? Guva: Now then, are you going to tell me where he is? Or will I have to still up a riot? 'Formally' Kindler: Darn diddly do dat… Dewberry: Yeah, he’s cool. If Kindler was a girl, I would so date him. Ryori: That’s a weird thing to say. Dewberry: Hey, shut up! Ryori: What did I do? Kindler: Dewberry, the kid. Dewberry: What? You gonna kill him? Kindler: Just give him to me. Dewberry: Tell me, Kindy. I wanna know! Kindler: Dewberry, you’re just another of Cardinal’s underlings. It’s not my place to reveal to you every little aspect of our plans. Dewberry: Whatever… Layeeck: There is no honor in death. Layeeck: Look around, Ledas. Everything you need is right before your eyes! Layeeck: Think! What do you have, Ledas!? What can you use to save yourself? Layeeck: Do not let yourself be killed by these creatures. Fight! Be a Saiyan! 'Losers Fight First' 'Chiaotzu Vs. Guva' 'Paid In Blood' 'Snow Day' 'Story Of My Life' 'Latchkey' 'Visionary' 'Tier Three (season finale part 1)' 'Spirit Bomb (season finale part 2)' Trivia *Chapter 7 "Snow Day" is the exact same chapter featured in the Dragon Ball: Breaking of Silence. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction